


Sex bomb

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Multi, sex-pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker and Lester are set up by their well-meaning colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex bomb

 

From across the ARC, Danny and Connor watched as Lester picked up the pile of post before going up to his office. As he strode up the ramp, he thumbed through it and Danny saw the familiar envelope. He smiled; all he had to do was open it…

 

“What are you two up to?”

 

Both men jumped in surprise, turning to see Abby standing behind them, hands on her hips, foot tapping as she waited for her answer. The ARC was practically deserted at this time, except for the small night team who were probably sitting in the staff room with a mug of tea by now. Most of the other staff had gone home ages ago, all except Lester, who always worked late.

 

“Nothing.”

 

She gave Connor a ‘yeah, right’ look before glancing in the direction of Connor’s gaze. “You look guilty, the pair of you. Are you spying on Lester?”

 

Suddenly, Connor nudged Danny and they shared a smile. Abby followed their line of sight in time to see Becker heading toward the ramp up to the offices. Connor had sent a message with one of the night guards that Lester wanted to speak to Becker urgently.

 

“OK, spill it. Now, or I’ll go ask Lester-”

 

“No!”

 

Surprised at their outburst, she asked again. Connor sighed.

 

“You know how Becker and Lester have been dancing around each other for months? Well, we thought we’d help…”

 

\----------

 

In his office, Lester slit open the envelope just as Becker knocked on the door and let himself in.

 

“You wanted to see me?”

 

Lester finished opening the envelope, dropping it to the desk in surprise when a cloud of pale yellow dust exploded from it.

 

\----------

 

“You did what?!” Abby stared at them, wide-eyed. “Where did you even get that stuff from?”

 

Three months ago, they had encountered the sex-pollen, as Connor had begun calling it, during a routine trip through an anomaly. The effects were almost immediate and completely impossible to resist and there had been a few rather embarrassed people once the desire to fuck like bunnies had worn off. Despite that, Lester had OK’d a return through the anomaly to study it, arguing that he would rather know what they were dealing with in case they ever encountered it again. So, a team in full HazMat gear had gone and collected samples to bring back to the labs, only for the study to be abandoned after a tiny mishap had caused it to get loose. Two scientists being discovered naked and shagging in the lab, on the same day that the budget review committee was being shown around had pretty much put a stop to the research.

 

“I borrowed some,” Danny confessed.

 

Abby followed his eye-line back up to Lester’s office, where she could see the dark shape of Becker just going in. She laughed.

 

“You two are in so much shit when he finds out.”

 

Danny shook his head. “Not if he thanks us for it.”

 

\----------

 

For a moment, Lester and Becker both stared at the slowly dissipating cloud in the air between them. They had both breathed it in before they could stop themselves, and it was becoming very clear what it had been. Lester tried to discreetly loosen his tie, feeling that the room was suddenly too hot. He noticed the beads of sweat on Becker’s temples, how the other man looked just as flustered as he felt. His eyes scanned down the Captain’s toned torso, still encased in that tight black t-shirt he always wore, to the way his black combat trousers fit so perfectly over the increasing bulge in the front of them. The view was familiar; the image was burned onto his memory from repeated looks.

 

What wasn’t familiar was having Becker looking back.

 

“Was that what I think it was?”

 

Lester nodded, unable to remain still any longer. He met Becker half way, their mouths coming together in a frantic kiss. Lester wrapped a hand around Becker’s neck, pulling him closer still as the man kissed him back.

 

A tiny part of his brain tried to remind him that they were in his office, but Lester couldn’t bring himself to care as Becker began stripping him of his jacket. His shirt quickly followed, ripped away to the sound of buttons pinging off his desk. He stepped back, breaking the kiss, to indicate to Becker’s t-shirt.

 

“Off.”

 

Lester licked his lips as Becker’s muscled chest was revealed and he didn’t even try to stop his impulse to reach out and touch, tracing his hands over the wealth of tanned, toned flesh on display. Their lips met once more, tongues tussling as Lester’s hands roamed lower to Becker’s belt. He could feel the hard press of Becker’s erection against him through the layers of clothes separating them and set about removing it. Belts, trousers, underwear and boots were all kicked aside hastily.

 

“Becker,” Lester begged. “Please.”

 

The soldier moved so fast that Lester barely had time to react before he found himself flat on his back on the floor, Becker’s weight pinning him as he settled between Lester’s thighs. When he thrust his hips up, grinding against the other man, Becker grinned.

 

“Impatient?”

 

Proving the old adage that actions speak louder than words, Lester did it again, eliciting a low groan from the soldier. Becker crawled off him and reached for his trousers, rummaging in his pockets. What the bloody hell was he doing? Lester thought. If he didn’t get Becker inside him soon he was going to go crazy- _Oh my God!_

 

He sucked in a breath as he felt something cool and slippery on his arse, then pressure as Becker eased two fingers into him. The initial burn eased and he pushed himself further onto Becker’s fingers eagerly.

 

“Please tell me you’re ready for this,” Becker told him, sliding those digits in and out as he spoke, “because I can’t hold off much longer.”

 

Lester blinked up at him; Becker wanted him to think? To form actual words? Now?

 

“God yes. Fuck me.”

 

The fingers vanished, replaced by the thick head of Becker’s cock, pushing into him. Becker did as asked, shifting his position slightly so that every stroke went deeper, causing Lester to whimper, biting his lip to keep quiet.

 

Becker did as he had wanted for months, taking Lester hard and fast and relishing in the sight of the usually controlled civil servant begging and writhing beneath him. God, how long had he been waiting for this?

 

Lester felt the soldier tense moments before he came, buried deep inside Lester, and pushing him over the edge as well. He rode out the orgasm clinging onto Becker, before the soldier collapsed next to him on the floor in a sated sprawl, breathing hard.

 

 

\----------

 

Slowly, the lust-induced haze in their heads began to clear and Lester cast a nervous glance at his Captain. This was really not a good idea, no matter how much he had wanted it in the first place. He’d just been fucked in his office by one of his employees; he could get fired for that! It was also going to make things awkward at work and what if the others noticed something and-

 

“Quit thinking so much,” Becker told him, sounding amused, interrupting Lester’s mental panic attack. He turned to his side and propped himself up on one elbow to look at Lester. When he saw the worried expression, his smile faded. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad this happened but, if you want to go back to how things were, pretend it didn’t happen, I’ll respect your wishes.”

 

 _“Yes, we should,”_ was what he intended to say but he stopped himself. For once in his life he was going to do what _he_ wanted and screw the rules.

 

He leaned up to brush a kiss over Becker’s lips.

 

“Does that mean you _don’t_ want to forget this?” Becker asked, looking hopeful. When Lester shook his head, Becker heaved a sigh of relief.

 

He got to his feet and held out a hand to Lester, who winced as he stood.

 

“You OK?”

 

Lester’s cheeks tinged pink as he nodded. “I appear to have carpet burn in the most inconvenient places.”

 

\----------

 

Connor, Danny and Abby scrambled for cover as the two men emerged from the office, both looking a little flushed. Lester’s shirt was missing a couple of buttons and his suit was crumpled. Becker’s hair looked as though someone had been running their fingers through it, sticking up at one side.

 

Keeping silent as the pair left via a side door, Connor cast Abby a triumphant look.

 

\----------

 

The next day, Connor found a note and a small, heavily-taped up, box on his desk.

 

“What’s that?” Danny asked, coming in to look over his shoulder, Abby following behind.

 

Connor shrugged his shoulders and unfolded the piece of paper.

 

 _Thank you. Just a little gift to repay the favour_.

 

“See, Abbs? I told you they’d be grateful.”

 

As Connor began to rip open the little box excitedly, Danny glanced at Abby. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Conn, you might not want to do-”

 

A cloud of yellow dust puffed up out of the box, covering all three of them.

 

“-that,” Danny finished.

 

Connor’s eyes widened. “Crap.”

 

\----------

 

Outside in the corridor, Becker grinned, glancing at Lester.

 

“I think that makes us even.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
